krspacetfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Hurricane
Johnny says I'm pathetic, but look at him. Every single time we've clashed, I've beaten him. I even beat him in his own universe, '''WHERE THE BAD GUYS USUALLY WIN'. He says I'm pathetic, but look who keeps losing?'';Alex Storm Johnny Hurricane is an evil version of Alex from another Universe, codenamed Earth 3. Johnny also has a sister, a 14-year old named Jonette, who is also the dimensional counterpart to Alex's sister, Jessica. When Johnny was a little kid, he and his sister Jonette saw his parents get killed right in front of them. Afterwords, both were sent to an orphanage. Johnny never really socialized with any of the kids there, ususally staying in his room from dawn 'till dusk. Most of the time, he usually practiced playing with a yo-yo, since it was all he had at the time. He eventually became so good with the yo-yo, that he could actually use it as a weapon. When Johnny turned 7, he and Jonette ran away from the orphange. Afterwords, they both became common theives, usually robbing convenient stores, and on some occasions, maybe a bank or two. But many days before Johnny's 12th birthday, he realized that his life ws boring. He wanted the adrenaline rush that he got when he and his sister got when they commited their first heist. Jonette told him to just get over it, and that things were the way they are for a reason. But Johnny didn't care what his sister said. He wanted to be one of the big time villains, like Ultraman (Superman's dimmensional counterpart) or Owlman (Batman's dimmensional counterpart.) Then, on his 12th birthday, his chance came when he became friends with a street kid named Max Lantern. Johnny and Max seemed to have many things in common, but finally Johnny learned that his friend was actually an intergalactic super hero named Ultramorin, who came to Earth to bring peace, which Johnny opposed. Johnny and Ultramorin then battled-which the result was Johnny defeating Ultramorin-and showing the public just how big a menace he was, which finally gave him the adrenaline rush he wanted. Now he no longer does this for the adrenaline; he does it because now he wants the world to bow down to him. Ultramorin tries to stop him, but he always fails. How Johnny met Alex was that when Ultramorin realized that Johnny was too much for him, he created a dimmensional portal to another universe where he hoped he could fine help, but Johnny came just when he was putting the coordinates into the portal, which ended in Johnny and Ultramorin getting into a battle, and flying right into the portal, landing smack dab into Alex's universe. Once Johnny realized this, by finding out no one feared him, and the place where his hideout was suppose to be was replaced by an ice cream shop, he decided to destroy Ultramorin here-with his own help. So he tricked Alex into thinking he was the good guy and Ultramorin was the bad guy. But when Alex found out the truth, during a battle with Ultramorin, Alex and Ultramorin battled against Johnny, and Johnny lost. Ever since then, Johnny has sworn revenge on Alex, and he also vowed that he would atke over, not only his Earth, but Alex's Earth as well. Johnny is Kronos's second in command, serving him in the twenty years between the past and future by causing chaos, to feed his rebirth. He destroyed the Barbtirx, tried to steal immortality from Bianca, and was one of the space pirates hiding out in Hogwarts. He used a staff loaded with dark time magic to age Rico to his death. When Kronos was freed, he was given new powers, like Fire Bending, in exchange for his loyal service. He once manged to overpower and rape Buttercup, and Bliss was born from this unwilling union Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist